


The Events of an Otherwise Normal Afternoon

by samurai-ashes (ashes)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-24
Updated: 2003-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes/pseuds/samurai-ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Originally written October 2003.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Events of an Otherwise Normal Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally written October 2003._

Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda watched in surprise as Yuugi and Ryou went from joking and playing to glaring at each other as though the very site of one was making the other sick.

"Did you feel that?" Anzu whispered to Jounouchi.

"Yea," Jounouchi answered.

"What's going on?" Honda wondered aloud. Jounouchi shrugged. As it stood, the two boys appeared to be engaged in a staring contest of death.

"I don't know. It almost feels like-"

"What are you doing here?" Ryou hissed, interrupting Jounouchi's musings. The three confused friends watched Yuugi carefully, waiting for a response.

"I could ask you the same," Yuugi answered coolly. "Shouldn't you be off snatching some old lady's purse?"

Ryou bristled. "I'm no amateur! I'm an expert, above petty theft!"

"Oh, right, an expert," Yuugi scoffed.

"You think you're so powerful with that piece of junk around your neck," Ryou growled. "My ring-"

"That clunky waste of metal? All it's good for is a millennium metal detector!" Yuugi paused, then added, "And hauling your useless self around."

"What are they arguing about?" Anzu murmured under her breath, looking thoroughly confused. Jounouchi shrugged again, watching mutely as Ryou turned bright red before shouting:

"You're just mad because everyone thought I was better looking!"

Yuugi shot back, "Sure, justify the tramp's methods!"

"Tramp! You call me a tramp?" Ryou demanded. "You had a harem!"

"I was Pharaoh! I was allowed to have a harem!"

"Then why are you tossing such a fit over one time?"

"One time **what**?" Honda asked them, but both the boys were too busy yelling at each other to notice him. In fact, Yuugi looked like he had just swallowed something disgusting, face contorted and twisted with something akin to horror and blatant disbelief.

"One? One my ass; maybe once a week!"

"Bullshit!"

"'Bullshit' you say? What about that brunet, the one with the strange hair?"

"You slept with him too!"

Anzu and Jounouchi both turned to look at Honda, who put up his hands in surrender and said, "I have no idea what they're talking about!"

Yuugi looked nostalgic, smiling slightly. "Oh, right, I did." Regaining his angry face, he continued, "Well, that one woman from the market-"

"Was part of your harem."

"The young boy, the light-haired one-"

"Harem." Ryou looked smug, whereas Yuugi looked like he was going to hit someone - most likely Ryou, as things were going. He was advancing towards Ryou, and Jounouchi and Honda moved forward, prepared to stop the two boys from exchanging blows…

Only to see that their two friends had quite suddenly started kissing, Ryou backing Yuugi into a wall. Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda watched with wide eyes, waiting…

"Are they ever going to need air?" Anzu finally asked.

"I don't know," Honda said skeptically. "They've been strange today…"

Finally Yuugi and Ryou did part, and Ryou crowed: "Now that's how I remember my Pharaoh."

"Shut up," Yuugi snapped, smiling. "You're the only one who can get the best of me."

Ryou grinned and said, "Then why don't I go get the best of you somewhere private?"

Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu were left to gape in shock as their apparently insane friends ran off without so much as a goodbye.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

>  _10/2003_  
>  I had a little too much fun with this. It's been a little too long since I've written anything just silly and stupid, so here's my hand at it before I start working seriously again. ^^ I just found myself wondering, what if Yuugi and Ryou were just chilling one day, and all of a sudden Yami and Bakura took over and started arguing? Would they look skitzo to anyone watching? And so this was born…
> 
> I figure this story is living proof of my down days (hell, I've been having a pretty down week; started 6 one-shots [one twice!] only to be stuck and have to leave them and move onto something else... but I did find something to latch to, so watch for that). So yea: random idiot-ness on my part abound. Hopefully its good for a laugh, if nothing else…


End file.
